Distract me
by DisturbedYaoiLover
Summary: Kyouhei and Hue are on the Team Plasma Frigate. He finally found his little sister's Pokémon back. But just when Kyouhei wanted to leave, Hue stopped him. His desire to have Kyouhei was reaching its limits and he was sure not to leave the ship until he had accomplish that. Warning: Contains mild strong language, Greyskyshipping.


Two teens and one Pokémon stood in a small room. The only sound came from the hissing Liepard. Hue stared down at it. "He doesn't recognize me." He said. His voice giving signs he was about to cry.

Kyouhei turned towards his friend. "Give it some time. I'm sure after a while he will start to recognize you again." He said. "How can they do that to other people's Pokémon?" Hue questioned. Kyouhei shrugged. "I guess some people are evil." He said.

Silence filled the room again. Except for the hissing sounds of Liepard, of course. "Hue. Put Liepard back in his ball. You're not getting anywhere by just staring blankly at him." Kyouhei said. Hue nodded and putted Liepard back in his ball.

"Good. Tell your sister to talk to Liepard and pet it. Even though it's through the pokéball. Eventually, Liepard has to remember her." Kyouhei said to encourage him. The brunet smiled at him. Hue nodded again, not saying anything.

"Right. I better go after Ghetsis and make an end to Team Plasma once and for all." Kyouhei said and wanted to leave.

"Wait!" Hue called him back. The brunet looked at his friend. "Is something the matter?" He asked wondered. "Yeah. There is still one thing." The blue haired teen said, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "And that is?" The other teen asked.

Hue walked up to Kyouhei and removed the visor from the brunet's head. He wrapped one arm around the other trainer's slim waist and pulled him into a kiss. Kyouhei looked wide eyed at the blue haired trainer, paralyzed by the moment. He felt how Hue's lips brushed against his. His tongue traveling over his soft lips, begging to enter the brunet's mouth. But when Kyouhei didn't comply to Hue's request, the bigger teen growled.

"Open your mouth, dammit!" With his other hand, he grabbed the brunet's chin, forcing to open his mouth. Kyouhei grabbed Hue's wrist, trying to fend the bigger boy of. But, his rival was too strong to just push off and the brunet felt how Hue's tongue plunged inside his mouth, forcing a heated French kiss from the other boy.

Hue was ravaging the poor, slender brunet. Kissing him hungrily, strengthening the grip around the boy's waist and digging his other free hand in the soft, brown locks of Kyouhei.

The bluenette broke the kiss to catch some breath, but began almost immediately to kiss Kyouhei's neck. Licking, kissing and biting it like he was a savage and hungry beast.

"Hue… please… stop. Enough… please!" The poor brunet pleaded. Hue pulled back and stared in Kyouhei's chocolate brown eyes. Tears were glistering in the corners of the smaller boy's eyes. The bluenette closed his eyes and sighed deep. He was reluctant, but let go of the young trainer.

Kyouhei did a step backward, glad his rival came back to his senses. Or… that was what he thought.

Hue's hand shot out to the brunet's collar and he threw the youngster to the other side of the room. Kyouhei knocked his head against the desk that stood there and stars blurred his vision. His head throbbed like mad due to the impact and he rubbed it with a painful hiss.

When his vision became clear again, Kyouhei looked up at Hue, who looked down at the brunet with a hungry and lustful expression, licking of his lips and growling like a wild beast. The other boy could only wonder what in the world was going on inside that head of his rival.

Hue did a step closer to Kyouhei, who shoved back, but bumped with his back against the desk, blocking his escape route. The bluenette grinned bigger with every step closer he took towards the brunet.

He came to a stop near Kyouhei's feet. "Do me a favor, Kyouhei and pull your clothes out." Hue said, zipping down his own jacket. "Wh-What?! I won't do that!" The brunet contradicted.

Hue's grin turned into a snarl. "I said pull your clothes out or else I'll tear them from your body, dammit!" He yelled. His loud voice boomed inside the small room. Kyouhei shrunk away in his collar. He was afraid. It was like Hue suddenly got a total different personality. The brunet didn't dare to go against the bluenette again and zipped down his own jacket with shaky hands, earning him a satisfied growl of the bigger teen.

He let his jacket slid down his shoulders and placed it next to him. He then pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his bare chest. Hue couldn't hold himself anymore and crawled on top of Kyouhei, pushing the smaller lad with his back against the desk.

He licked Kyouhei's neck hungrily like before and rubbed one of the brunet's nipples, squeezing them between his thumb and index finger. The young trainer gasped and a moan escaped from his mouth. His body tensed and heated up, his nails scratching over the floor.

"Heh. You slut. You already get excited when someone plays with your nipples." Hue said smirking. "Th-That's not… Ngh!" Kyouhei shivered when he felt how the bluenette's tongue traveled towards his other nipple, going over his jaw and collarbone first.

Hue decided to tease the younger one by twirling his tongue around Kyouhei's nipple, making circles. "No… stop it. Hue… please. Stop!" The brunet pleaded. The bluenette looked up at Kyouhei. He grinned and kissed down the smaller boy's collarbone to the beginning of his pants, leaving kiss en bite marks on his way.

He hooked two fingers down the young trainer's pants. "N-No!" Kyouhei tried to get Hue's hand out off his pants. Hue chuckled and grabbed the brunet's waist, turning him around so he sat on the bluenette's lap. "So… what shall I let you do to me, huh?" He asked himself. "Hmm… I know. Why don't you start licking my neck?" Hue smirked wide. The young brunette looked wide eyed at his rival. "I won't do that." He contradicted.

The bigger trainer snarled and pulled Kyouhei's neck forcefully towards his neck. "Do as I tell you!" He demanded. Kyouhei swallowed. Hue was aggressive. Very aggressive. The young one didn't dare to contradict again so he has no choice to do as the bigger trainer told him.

Reluctantly, Kyouhei licked Hue's neck. The bigger teen growled delightful when feeling the brunet's soft tongue licking his neck. His licking soon turned into small kisses. "Lower." Hue said and pushed Kyouhei's head down gently.

The brunet kissed down the bluenette's neck, down to his collarbone and then further down to Hue's already stiffed nipple. Kyouhei licked it, sending shivers down the bigger teen's spine. Hue moaned in pleasure. "Feels so good." He said, closing his eyes, enjoying every second of the moment.

Kyouhei's mind was blank. His body was moving on his own. His mind was somewhere far away, barely aware of what he was doing. The only thing he knew was that he _had_ to pleasure Hue and his body was moving according to that.

The brunet kissed and licked up the bluenette's collarbone again, and kissed the other side of his neck. The smaller teen wrapped his arms around Hue's neck. The bigger one wrapped his around the other's slim waist. "Kyouhei. Kiss me." He said. The brunet looked up, a shade of red covered his pretty face. He grabbed Hue's head between his hands and pressed his lips against the bigger teen's.

Soon, the two were entangled into a heated French kiss. Their bodies were entangled with each other. Their fingers burring themselves in the locks of the other. Their need was growing.

It was Hue who broke the kiss. "Pull your pants out." He said on a demanding tone. Kyouhei stood up and slid his pants down together with his boxers, exposing himself completely to his rival. The bluenette licked his lips off hungrily. "You look so… delicious." He said in a low, seductive growl. He stood up from the ground. "Lay your upper body on the desk." Hue said, pointing a thumb at the furniture.

Kyouhei complied, laying down the upper half of his body on the desk. Hue walked around the brunet and opened one drawer after another. The rustling sounds of papers falling on the ground filled the room as the bluenette was searching for something, throwing the papers on the ground, grumbling things Kyouhei didn't understand.

"Aha!" Hue exclaimed as he finale found the thing he was looking for. "I knew that old geezer had some. I recognize a pervert from miles away. But I have to say, he sure is a dirty old man. I never seen so many toys on one place stored away in a place like that." He showed Kyouhei a bottle of lubricant. "Believe me, we're gonna need this." He said.

The brunet just laid his head down, closing his eyes. Hue moved behind the smaller boy, looking down at him with a wide smirk. He coated two fingers with the lube and pushed one inside of Kyouhei's tight entrance.

The young trainer yelped at the intrusion and his body tensed up. "I know this feels weird and that it hurts, but you'll feel very good soon." Hue said, trying to comfort the other teen. "Just try to relax." He moved his finger out and pushed it back in, in slow movements so the whimpering brunet got used to the intrusion and in preparation for the bigger work.

At last, Kyouhei got used to the finger inside of him and relaxed. Hue added a second finger. The brunet moaned and started to move his hips together with the bluenette's movements. "My, my. Getting a little eager, are we? Well, don't worry about that. I'll make you go over the top very soon." Hue said grinning. His own need was pressing painfully against the fabric of his pants. He couldn't hold it in any longer than he already had.

He moved his fingers back out, making that the other boy looked back at Hue with an angry pout. The bluenette removed his own pants and grabbed Kyouhei's hips with both hands.

He pounded into the smaller lad with full force. Kyouhei screamed in pain, tears glimmering in the corners of his eyes. Hue groaned. The brunet was still so tight and so hot around his arousal. "It… hurts…" The young trainer whimpered. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." The bigger teen replied.

Hue moved back out and pounded right back in, moaning Kyouhei's name when he did. He surrendered himself to his own need and moved faster and went in deeper with every trust he made, his moaning voice out off control.

Kyouhei was no different. Like Hue said, he got used to it pretty fast and was now moving along with the bigger bluenette. It felt so damn good right now that he only wanted more. He wanted that Hue hit his weak spot.

The brunet spread his legs further apart and angled his hips. The bluenette caught on to that and shifted his angle too, hitting Kyouhei's prostate dead on. The smaller boy screamed in pleasure, moaning Hue's name. Pre-cum was already dripping on the floor.

Hue grabbed Kyouhei's hard cock and stroked his length along with the rhythm of his trusts. The brunet's moaning got louder, his body rocking along with the bigger teen.

The bluenette's movements became rougher as he reached his peak. But he wasn't the only one. All of those pleasurable waves that the bigger teen send through the brunet together with the stroking of Hue's hand was making the smaller lad go insane of pleasure. He didn't want to come just yet. He wanted more. Much more, but he couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Hu… Hue… I- ahhh! I… you - hmn! Come!" The brunet came when Hue hit his sweet spot, moaning loudly. His seed flowed over the bluenette's hand. That was enough for the bigger teen to come as well. He moaned out Kyouhei's name as he came, filling the young boy up.

The two remained in that position for a while, catching their breath. When Hue moved out, the brunet shuddered and dropped on his knees. The bluenette licked Kyouhei's seed from his hand. "You taste good." He said. The young trainer didn't reply. He was still trying to understand what just happened.

Hue threw the brunet's clothes at him. He looked up at him. "W-Why did you do this?" He asked, still panting. "Didn't I told you?" The bluenette asked, putting his pants back on. "Remember what I told you in Nimbasa City? I said 'When I get my sister's Purrloin back, I'm gonna screw you silly'. Remember?"

Kyouhei looked with big eyes at Hue. "I thought you meant you defiantly were going to defeat me in a Pokémon battle." He said. The bigger teen looked bewildered at the other teen for a moment. Then, he burst out into laughter.

"Are you crazy? I will never be able to defeat you in a Pokémon battle. You're way too strong and talented for me. Geez, I can already guess where you are with your head." Hue chuckled. "No, I always wanted to have sex with you. But my sister's Purloin - in this case Liepard – took priority over that." Kyouhei blinked with his eyes.

"By the way, weren't you going after Ghetsis?" The brunet shocked. "Ah! That's right!" He hurried with putting his clothes back on. "You're such a scatterbrain, Kyouhei. If I didn't told you, you would have forgotten it for sure. I bet the old fart is miles away by now." Hue said. "Who's fault is that?!" Kyouhei asked angry. "Where's my visor? I can't find my visor!"

"Chill out. Here's your visor." Hue placed it on Kyouhei head. "Argh! I need to go after him right now!" He wanted to run but the bluenette grabbed the brunet's wrist. He looked back at Hue. "Hey, if you ever become Champion. You'll let me screw you, right?" He asked with a grin. Kyouhei huffed and turned around. "Maybe…" He said with a light blush across his cheeks.

Hue let go of his lover. "It's a deal then." He said with a smirk. Kyouhei ran away, knowing what the near future would hold for him.


End file.
